Стенограммы/Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы кто-то мне сказал, когда я была голобокой пони, что я буду выступать перед учениками Магической школы Селестии, то я бы не поверила, но... :тасуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, я справилась, поскольку вижу, что вы хорошо учитесь и магическое будущее Эквестрии в хороших копытах. :Спайк: хлопает Ого, хе-хе. Это было ещё лучше, чем в первые одиннадцать раз. Да уж. горло :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, не знаю, Спайк. Я бы хотела прочитать лекцию, не подглядывая в шпаргалки. :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка! Неужели ты нервничаешь из-за выступления перед студентами? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не нервничаю, Спайк, но я хочу показать пример, особенно изучающим магию. Поэтому речь должна быть... :Спайк: вздыхает Идеальной? :Сумеречная Искорка: Именно. Я прочитаю её ещё раз. горло Когда Принцесса Селестия попросила меня выступить перед вами сегодня, я посчитала за честь рассказать вам о моей любимой теме: о магии. : :Сумеречная Искорка: Ясно, что долгосрочный эффект... :Пони в аудиенции: Чшшш. :Сумеречная Искорка: ...одновременного появления знаков отличия ещё не выявлен, но... воду Кхм-кхм. Следующий слайд, пожалуйста. :Спайк: храпит А? Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу с уверенностью подтвердить, что сила Магии знаков отличия вполне реальна: в случае с моими друзьями вспоминается одно событие! Без скоростного полёта Радуги, пытающейся спасти Флаттершай, не случилось бы звуковой радуги. Флаттершай не узнала бы, что любит животных. Эпплджек не поняла бы, что её место на ферме. А Пинки Пай никогда бы не покинула дом. Рарити сложно представить без её хорошего вкуса. Но ещё сложнее представить мою жизнь. Без звуковой радуги я бы не попала в магическую школу. Селестия не стала бы учить меня, и я бы не оказалась в Понивилле и не встретила моих друзей. И самая главная сила знаков отличия в том, что я делю его с... :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Но, э... :тасуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Главный вопрос... в Магии знаков отличия —... на кого она влияет. :Спайк: Старлайт Глиммер? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я точно её видела, Спайк. Но в тот же миг она пропала! Меня беспокоит, что она задумала. :Спайк: Точно ничего хорошего. Слышал, она была не рада вашей прошлой встрече. :Сумеречная Искорка: Она заставляла всех пони иметь один знак отличия — это неправильно. Надо было что-то сделать! :Спайк: И сейчас она вернётся мстить. Э, или её заинтересовала твоя речь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Если честно, Спайк, я не уверена, что я её видела. Но пока у меня есть друзья, я знаю: всё будет хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, я всё-таки перенервничала из-за речи. :Спайк: Хе-хе. Это лучше, чем Старлайт Глиммер, вернувшаяся, чтобы мстить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда ты это говоришь, действительно звучит смешно. :Спайк: Или это правда! :Старлайт Глиммер: Добро пожаловать, Искорка! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь, Старлайт? :Старлайт Глиммер: смеётся Я бы сказала, но не хочу испортить сюрприз! Это мне уже не нужно. смеётся :звуки :тикают :звуки :Спайк: Куда она делась? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, Спайк, но это нужно узнать! :Спайк: Нам стоит начать с этого. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, не надо! Не трогай! :звуки :тикают :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: вопят :открывается :Пинки Пай: А! жуёт :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: вопят :тикают :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: вопят :Спайк: вопль Клаудсдейл? У Старлайт же нет крыльев! Зачем она прибыла сюда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, Спайк, но, похоже, она летает при помощи магии! Будь начеку. Мы не знаем, что она придумала. :свист :Спайк: Это же Радуга Дэш? :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе не показалось, что она маленькая? И я не вижу знака отличия. Ты же не думаешь... :Спайк: ...Что мы переместились в момент, когда Радуга обогнала хулиганов, дразнивших Флаттершай, и исполнила первую звуковую радугу? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, только Стар Свирл Бородатый мог сделать такое, и то его заклинание возвращало лишь на неделю! Как Старлайт может быть сильнее величайшего мага в Эквестрии? :шелестит :Спайк: Вот с этим. :Сумеречная Искорка: Заклинание Стар Свирла! О нет! :Спайк: Давай, пошли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Куда? :Спайк: Посмотрим гонку. Я не хочу пропустить звуковую радугу! Аа! :Молодая Флаттершай: визжит :свисты :удар :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Аа! :Молодой Хупс: Ха. Прощай, неудачница! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Эй! :Старлайт Глиммер: О, прошу прощения. :звук :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Эй! Что такое? :радуются :Молодая Флаттершай: хихикает :зверей :Молодая Эпплджек: вздыхает :Молодая Пинки Пай: выдыхает :каркает :треск :Молодая Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается :разряд :черкание :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты сделала?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты сейчас это узнаешь. :звуки :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: вопят :удар :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... Я не знаю, что задумала Старлайт, но нам надо это понять, пока не поздно. :Спайк: Э, Искорка? Кажется, уже поздно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Спайк: Э, Искорка? А где твой дворец? :Сумеречная Искорка: Карта вернула нас обратно, но то, что Старлайт сделала в прошлом, изменило всё здесь! :Спайк: Но почему? И как мы попали сюда? И где это мы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вопрос во времени. :Спайк: О чём ты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт изменила заклинание и заколдовала карту, чтобы перенестись в прошлое и что-то изменить! Когда она это сделала, карта вернула нас в настоящее! :Спайк: То есть, мы вернулись... к тому, с чего начали? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не совсем. Теперь всё иначе. Смотри. Карта совсем другая! Кристальная империя занимает половину Эквестрии! :Спайк: Плюс куда-то пропал дворец. :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно! Боюсь, что мы одни не справимся. :Спайк: Думаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Найдём наших друзей и попросим их помочь! :каркает :Спайк: У меня плохое предчувствие, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань, Спайк: это же Понивилль. Ну что тут может быть плохого? :Спайк: Это Сахарный дворец? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не понимаю. :Спайк: Ах! задыхается Рарити? :стуки :Спайк: ворчит Рарити?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, её тут нет, Спайк. Я боюсь, что очень много изменилось. Но кое-что должно остаться неизменным! :скрипит :жужжат :скрип :жужжат и шипят :грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек?! :Эпплджек: Чем могу помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так рада тебя видеть! Мы не смогли найти Пинки Пай, Рарити, Флаттершай и Радугу Дэш, но я знала, что ты будешь здесь! :Эпплджек: Конечно, буду. Это мой дом. Но кто такие Пинки Шай и Флаттэрдэш? И кто ты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты... не знаешь, кто я? :Эпплджек: Неа. Единственное знакомое имя — Рарити, но она давно уехала в Мэйнхеттен. :Спайк: Наверное, стала известным модным дизайнером. :Эпплджек: Я слышала другое. Говорят, она отправилась помогать делу, как все остальные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Делу? :Эпплджек: Войне против Короля Сомбры и Кристальной империи? :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Что?! :Эпплджек: А где были вы? :Спайк: Тут вопрос: "Когда?" :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, в это сложно поверить, но мы с тобой и другие пони, которых я называла,— друзья! :Эпплджек: Ты что, ударилась головой о бочку? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я говорю тебе правду! И если ты пойдёшь со мной, я докажу это. :Эпплджек: Признаюсь вам. Я жила тут всю жизнь и никогда этого не видела. :Спайк: К ней ещё прилагался дворец. :Эпплджек: Я всё равно не понимаю, с чего это мы друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пони по имени Старлайт Глиммер использовала эту карту, чтобы путешествовать во времени и изменить прошлое. Карта почему-то здесь, но всё вокруг изменилось! :Эпплджек: Как изменилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Прежде всего, там, откуда мы, нет войны с Королём Сомброй. Расскажи нам, как началась война, тогда мы поймём, как всё изменилось! :Эпплджек: Это просто. вздыхает Когда Кристальная империя вернулась, она вернула с собой Короля Сомбру. :полыхают :Эпплджек: кадром Очень быстро он заставил своих подданных воевать за него против Эквестрии. :марширование :двигателя самолёта :битвы :Король Сомбра: смеётся :грохот :копание :Эпплджек: кадром Во главе армии стоит Принцесса Селестия, и все пони в Эквестрии делают всё, что могут, работают день и ночь во имя победы. :поезда :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не могу поверить! Мы остановили Короля Сомбру! Ты, и я, и наши друзья! :Эпплджек: Но мы не друзья. По крайней мере, не здесь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Верно. :Эпплджек: Слушай. Я надеюсь, я помогла, но мне надо консервировать яблоки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Мы обязательно всё исправим. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Я очень надеюсь. :Спайк: А... как же мы всё исправим? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю! Мы знаем одно: Старлайт остановила звуковую радугу. :Спайк: И карта ещё не на месте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, Спайк, точно! Карта соединена с Деревом гармонии! Оно чувствует, что что-то не так! Поэтому карта здесь! Я использую версию заклинания Старлайт, вернусь назад и остановлю её! :шелестит :звуки :звуки :Спайк: вопит :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь нам надо найти Старлайт и... :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: Найти её очень просто! Но остановить сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я создала это заклинание, чтобы переносить себя назад в прошлое. Так что когда ты его используешь, я'' тоже возвращаюсь сюда. Было просто изменить заклинание Стар Свирла. Он уже сделал самое сложное. Но догадаться, что я могу перемещаться в другое время при помощи карты ''и брать вас с собой? смех Я удивила даже себя. Я знала: ты попытаешься остановить меня. Ты так предсказуема. Зачем мне ещё бросать свиток? Вы его коснулись и перенеслись сюда, где увидели, как я стёрла момент, который свёл тебя и твоих друзей! Мой городок был оазисом равенства: отличительные знаки пони не вызывали у них чувства превосходства! Это было особое место, которое ты и твои друзья разрушили! :хлопок :Старлайт Глиммер: Так что теперь моя очередь отнять что-то у тебя! Без звуковой радуги ты и твои друзья никогда, никогда не подружитесь! Дружба за знаки отличия! По-моему, честный обмен! :стук :трескается :Спайк: Ииискоркааааа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :Спайк: вопит Спасибо! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не за что, Спайк. Теперь мы точно знаем, что нам надо делать! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, будь начеку. :Спайк: Есть! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам нужно остановить Старлайт, как только Радуга и хулиганы пролетят мимо! :Спайк: Э, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Будь готов. :Спайк: Я знаю, но... :Сумеречная Искорка: Она может появиться где угодно! :Спайк: Например, вон там? :аа-ООО-аа!!! :Сумеречная Искорка: ах :Старлайт Глиммер: Представьте, каково было бы вам, если бы вас дразнили. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что тут происходит? :Старлайт Глиммер: О, я напоминала этим двум жеребятам, как обидно, когда дразнят. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не надо! :Молодые "Дамб-Белл" и Хупс: А? :Молодая Флаттершай: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: То есть... правда? :Старлайт Глиммер: Конечно! В мире, где все пони уникальны, одни пони чувствуют себя выше других. Но это не повод быть злым, ведь правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, конечно нет... :Старлайт Глиммер: О, правда жаль, что мы не живём в мире, где все пони равны? Там никто никого бы не дразнил! Правда же здорово? :Молодые "Дамб-Белл", Флаттершай и Хупс: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, не здорово! То есть, конечно, хорошо, когда не дразнят, но это не одно и то же! :Молодой Хупс: Пошли, Флаттершай. Я помогу тебе пройти трассу в этот раз. :Молодая Флаттершай: Ну что ж, мне пригодится тренировка... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю: ты убедила их не дразнить Флаттершай, чтобы не случилась звуковая радуга! :Старлайт Глиммер: О, это неправда. Я убедила их не хулиганить, потому что все пони должны быть равны. Отмена звуковой радуги — просто бонус. :свист :Спайк: Смотри! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это ещё не конец! :Старлайт Глиммер: Как скажешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Э... привет? :Сумеречная Искорка: Можешь остановиться на секунду? :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Конечно. :удар :Сумеречная Искорка: Я слышала, ты довольно быстрая! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Довольно быстрая? Перестань! Я самая быстрая! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, тогда, э, давай наперегонки? :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Э, это будет нечестно. Ты взрослая пони, и... Стой. Ты что, аликорн? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да ладно, я думала, ты быстрая! :пружины :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ха, я вдруг вспомнила, что мне надо кое-где быть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Слушай. Не обязательно соревноваться со мной. Просто разгонись так быстро, чтобы возникла звуковая радуга! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Что?! Я так не умею! Ни одна пони не умеет! Такого даже не бывает! Это лишь старая сказка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не так! Я видела, как ты это делаешь! В будущем! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Тааак... Я, пожалуй, полечу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Стой! :Старлайт Глиммер: Надо же, Искорка, что случилось? Не могла её убедить сделать невозможное? Очень жаль. :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает :звук :тикают :звуки :стук :Спайк: Эх. Что ж, это не сработало. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё сложнее, чем я думала. Надо попробовать снова! :Спайк: Слушай, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хочу жить в ужасном будущем, которое мы видели! :Спайк: Думаю, тебе не придётся! :звенят :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки? Флаттершай? :Пинки Пай: Молчать, оборотень! :Флаттершай: Все подданные Королевы Крисалис, найденные в лесу, будут... уничтожены! :Сумеречная Искорка: глотает :следует... |-| Английская стенограмма = : Twilight Sparkle: If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but... : shuffling : Twilight Sparkle: I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves. : Spike: clapping Wow, hehe. That was even better than the first eleven times. throat : Twilight Sparkle: Eh, I don't know, Spike. I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards. : Spike: Come on, Twilight! You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not nervous, Spike, but I do have to set a good example, especially for magic students. That's why this speech has to be... : Spike: sighs Perfect? : Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. Let's go through it one more time. throat When Princess Celestia asked me to speak to you today, I was honored to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic. : song : Twilight Sparkle: Obviously, the long term effects of... : Audience Pony: Shhhh. : Twilight Sparkle: ...the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but... water Ahem. Next slide, please. : Spike: snoring Huh? Huh! : Twilight Sparkle: I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event! Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them. : beat : Twilight Sparkle: But, um... : shuffling : Twilight Sparkle: The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect. : Spike: Starlight Glimmer? : Twilight Sparkle: I was sure I saw her, Spike. But when I looked again, she was gone! I'm just worried what she could be up to. : Spike: Nothing good, I bet. I heard she wasn't very happy the last time you saw her. : Twilight Sparkle: Forcing everypony in her village to have the same cutie mark wasn't right. We had to do something! : Spike: And now she's coming back for revenge. Uh, or she was just really interested in your speech! : Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike. I'm not really sure what I saw. But as long as I have my friends, I know everything will be all right. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I was just more stressed about that speech than I thought. : Spike: Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly. : Spike: Or it's totally true! : Starlight Glimmer: Welcome home, Twilight! : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing, Starlight? : Starlight Glimmer: laughs I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise! Won't be needing that anymore. laughs : zaps : ticking : zaps : Spike: Where'd she go? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but I think we better find out! : Spike: I guess we could start with this. : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, no! Don't touch that! : zaps : ticking : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming : opens : Pinkie Pie: Huh! chewing : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming : ticking : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming : Spike: screaming Cloudsdale? Starlight doesn't even have wings! Why would she come here? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but it looked like she could fly with just magic! Keep your eyes open. We don't know what she has planned. : whoosh : Spike: Isn't that Rainbow Dash? : Twilight Sparkle: Did Rainbow Dash look really young to you? And I didn't see a cutie mark. You don't think... : Spike: ...We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom? : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria? : rustling : Spike: With this. : Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl's spell! Oh, no! : Spike: Come on, let's go! : Twilight Sparkle: Go where? : Spike: To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the rainboom! Whoa! : Young Fluttershy: yelps : whooshes : thump : Young Rainbow Dash: Whoa! : Young Hoops: Heh. Later, Rainbow Crash! : Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! : Starlight Glimmer: Aw, sorry about this. : zap : Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! What gives? : cheering : Young Fluttershy: giggling : noises : Young Applejack: sighs : Young Pinkie Pie: exhales : cawing : crunch : Young Twilight Sparkle: straining : fizzling : scribbling : Twilight Sparkle: What did you do?! : Starlight Glimmer: You are about to find out. : zaps : zaps : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming : thump : Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I don't know what Starlight's up to yet, but we'd better figure it out before it's too late. : Spike: Um, Twilight? I think it already is. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Spike: Uh, Twilight? Where's your castle? : Twilight Sparkle: The map pulled us back, but whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here! : Spike: But why? And how did we get here? Where's here? : Twilight Sparkle: More like when. : Spike: What do you mean? : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell, then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something! Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present! : Spike: So we're back where— I mean, when we started? : Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. Everything's different. Look. The map doesn't even make sense anymore! The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria! : Spike: Plus there's the whole missing castle thing. : Twilight Sparkle: Right! This is too big to handle on our own. : Spike: You think? : Twilight Sparkle: We need to find our friends and get help! : cawing : Spike: I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike, but this is Ponyville. How bad could things be? : Spike: Is that Sugarcube Corner? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. : Spike: gasps panting Rarity? : knocking : Spike: grunts Rarity?! : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think she's here, Spike. I'm not sure anything we know is the same. But I know one place that could never change! : squeaking : grinding : squeaking : grinding and hissing : rumbling : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack?! : Applejack: What can I do for you? : Twilight Sparkle: It's so good to see you! We couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash, but I just knew you'd still be here! : Applejack: Of course I am. This is my home. But who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow and Flutterdash? Or you for that matter? : Twilight Sparkle: You... don't know who I am? : Applejack: Nope. Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago. : Spike: Probably to become a world-famous fashion designer, I bet. : Applejack: Not that I know of. Last I heard, she went to help with the cause like everypony else. : Twilight Sparkle: The cause? : Applejack: The war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire? : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: What?! : Applejack: Where have you two been? : Spike: Actually, it's when. : Twilight Sparkle: I know this is hard to believe, but you and I and those other ponies I mentioned are friends! : Applejack: Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'? : Twilight Sparkle: I'm telling you the truth! And if you come with me, I'll prove it. : Applejack: Well, I'll admit. I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before. : Spike: There's also supposed to be a castle that goes with it. : Applejack: But I still don't see what this has to do with you and I bein' friends. : Twilight Sparkle: Another pony named Starlight Glimmer used this map to travel through time and change things in the past. For some reason, the map's here but everything else is different! : Applejack: Different how? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, for one thing, where we come from, there's no war with King Sombra. Maybe you could tell us how the war started, then we can figure out when everything changed! : Applejack: That's easy enough. sighs When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it. : whooshing : Applejack: voiceover And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria. : marching : engine noises : of battle : King Sombra: laughs : rumbling : digging : Applejack: voiceover And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge, it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight. : whistle : Twilight Sparkle: I just can't believe it! We stopped King Sombra! You and me and all of our friends! : Applejack: But we aren't friends. At least not here. : Twilight Sparkle: Right. : Applejack: Look. I hope all this helped, but I really need to get back to cannin' those apples. : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. We're going to set things right. : Applejack: sighs I hope you do. : Spike: So... how are we gonna set things right? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! The only thing we know for sure is that Starlight stopped the rainboom. : Spike: And that the map's still here. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Spike, that's it! The map is connected to the Tree of Harmony! It must sense that something isn't right! That's why it's still here! I'll just use Starlight's version of the spell and go back a little earlier and stop her before she even knows we're there! : rustling : zaps : zaps : Spike: screaming : Twilight Sparkle: All we have to do now is find Starlight and— : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Well, finding her will be easy! But stopping her's gonna be harder than you think. Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send myself back in time. So even when you cast it, I'' still get sent back here. It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place ''and pull you along with me? laugh I even impressed myself with that. I knew you'd try to stop me. You're so predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here and watch me erase the one thing that linked you with your friends! My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior! It was a special place, and you and your friends took it away! : beat : Starlight Glimmer: Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me! : tok : shattering : Spike: Twiliiiiiiight! : Twilight Sparkle: Oops! : Spike: screaming Thanks! : Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Spike. At least now we know exactly what we have to do! : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, keep your eyes peeled. : Spike: Right! : Twilight Sparkle: We have to stop Starlight as soon as Rainbow Dash and those bullies race by! : Spike: Um, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: So be ready. : Spike: I know, but— : Twilight Sparkle: Because she could pop up anywhere! : Spike: Like over there? : aah-OOOOOOO-gah!!! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp : Starlight Glimmer: Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you. : Twilight Sparkle: What's going on here? : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how hurtful teasing can be. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, don't! : Young "Dumb-Bell" and Hoops: Huh? : Young Fluttershy: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: I mean... you were? : Starlight Glimmer: Of course! In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others. But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it? : Twilight Sparkle: No, of course not... : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal? No one would ever tease anyone there! Wouldn't that be nice? : Young "Dumb-Bell", Fluttershy and Hoops: Mm-hmm. : Twilight Sparkle: No, it wouldn't! I mean, it'd be nice not to be teased, of course, but that's not the same thing! : Young Hoops: Come on, Fluttershy. Maybe I can help you get through the course this time. : Young Fluttershy: Well, I-I sure could use the practice... : Twilight Sparkle: I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the rainboom! : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's not true. I convinced them not to be bullies because everypony should be equal. Stopping the rainboom is just a bonus. : whoosh : Spike: Look! : Twilight Sparkle: This isn't over yet! : Starlight Glimmer: If you say so! : Twilight Sparkle: Hi! : Young Rainbow Dash: Um... hi? : Twilight Sparkle: You think you can stop for a minute? : Young Rainbow Dash: Sure. : thump : Twilight Sparkle: I hear you're pretty fast! : Young Rainbow Dash: Pretty fast? Please! I'm even faster than that! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, so, um, hey, you want to race? : Young Rainbow Dash: Um, that wouldn't really be fair. I mean, you're a full-grown pony, and... Wait. Are you an Alicorn? : Twilight Sparkle: Come on, I thought you were fast! : sproing : Young Rainbow Dash: Uh, actually, I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, listen. You don't have to race me. I just need you to fly fast enough for a sonic rainboom! : Young Rainbow Dash: What?! I can't do that! Nopony can! It's not even a real thing! It's just an old mare's tale! : Twilight Sparkle: But it's not! I know it's not! I've seen you do it! In the future! : Young Rainbow Dash: Ooookay... I'm gonna go now. : Twilight Sparkle: No! Wait! : Starlight Glimmer: Gee, Twilight, what's the matter? Couldn't convince her to do the impossible? That's too bad. : Twilight Sparkle: inhales : zap : ticking : zaps : thud : Spike: Ugh. Well, that didn't work. : Twilight Sparkle: This is gonna be harder than I thought. We'll have to try again! : Spike: Hey, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't want to live in that awful future we saw! : Spike: I don't think you'll have to! : clinking : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Fluttershy? : Pinkie Pie: Silence, changeling! : Fluttershy: All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... destroyed! : Twilight Sparkle: gulp : be continued... : credits en:Transcripts/The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон